


天生一对

by Bluelynx233



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Other, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelynx233/pseuds/Bluelynx233
Summary: “我的天哪，你是说Megatron有了Optimus的孩子？”Miko惊叫着。
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 8





	天生一对

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Parent Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869196) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



这个新的霸天虎不是标准的机型，比他们要小一些，Arcee不能准确地分辨出它的变形模式到底是什么。它也同样没有做任何事，只是懒散地坐在悬崖边，甚至没在监视着位于下方的山谷，当然那也没什么值得监视的。Arcee思索着耸了耸肩，缓缓靠近想要给它一枪。但她踩到了一根小树枝，这让那个霸天虎有些笨拙地朝四周打量着，然后跳起来惊讶地盯着她。这时她才发现它的脖子和关节上还缠着原型带，并惊恐地收回了她的枪——它还是个新生的火种，甚至还没有固定它的基础模式。

“你从哪儿来的？”她脱口而出，可就在这时Megatron以地动山摇之势撞向了她，把她抛离地面半英里后甩了出去，然后变形。他面甲上的暴怒更甚以往。Arcee猛地跃起试图拉开彼此间的距离，但他抓住了她的脚踝，并把她抡向了一块巨石，重击使得她的系统开始纷纷尖叫。他显然是要将她撕成两半了，而此刻Bulkhead的呼喊声，“Arcee？Arcee？你在哪儿？”隐约从后方传来，于是Megatron立刻扔下了她并沿着被毁的树丛直冲向那个新生的火种。一座环陆桥已经在他们面前打开，Megatron一把拉住小火种和他一起穿过去消失了，明显不愿和他们对着干上。Arcee踉跄着后退，换气系统疯狂运转，并在Bulkhead撞倒拦路的树木，大步跑向她时闭上了光学镜。

#

“这确实很奇怪，”回到基地后，Ratchet在查看Arcee的视觉记录时咕哝道，“你确定它的体型就是这样的？”

“是的，”她揣着胳膊说，向一同前来观看监控的Optimus和Bumblebee点头示意，“这不是标准的霸天虎配置，不是吗。”

这都不是个问句，所以她并不惊讶Ratchet摇了摇头。“是的，在幼生体成长的这个阶段很难预测他们的细节，但除开体型大小，那完全不是个底层阶级的机体，甚至不是个带有辅助功能的。看看这背上线条流畅的T型结构，低级机体都会在下背部装上额外的横杆以增大他们的身体强度。而且他也没有任何可以搭载武器系统的连接，这些正在形成的节点是专门为数据传输设置的。粗略来看，他是个中层阶级的民品。问题是，Megatron是从哪里得到他的？”

Arcee冷哼道“这不是问题。”大家看着她，见她不耐烦地挥了挥手。视频继续播放着，显示Megatron冲向小火种并把他带走了。“这是个孕育者的反应！他本可以撕碎我然后解决掉Bulkhead，但他不能忍受这个小火种暴露在危险之中。Megatron用一种老派的方式得到了他。但他又是从哪里找来这样一个中层阶级的民品父本，以及为什么？”

Ratchet皱眉看着屏幕。“好吧，根据小火种现有的形态，我认为他是在五个月前形——”然后他的声音字面意义上的扭曲了，身躯也定住了。

“怎么了，Ratchet？”Optimus关切地问道。

“五个月前，”Arcee回顾着她的任务记录“五个月前发生了什——”

而Optimus却突然擅抖起来，整个身体都有些畏缩着靠在了桌子边上，然后转身拖着踉跄的脚步走入了基地，就像他的电机系统故障了一样。Arcee在他身后惊讶地望着他，与此同时她的内部搜索反馈了简要的结果，这段记忆属于她唯一想要抛之于脑后的，由于失去指挥官而糟糕透顶的两周。

她突然明白了什么并痛苦地缩紧自己的身体，撞进Bulkhead的怀抱，一阵恐惧漫上她的心头——她差一点就开枪了——

“伙计们？”Miko喊道，声音尖得像警报“伙计们，怎么啦？你们还好吗？这是啥？”

Bumblebee是他们中唯一一个还能表达些什么的，归功于他的低功率发声器。Raff艰难地开口“可，可是Optimus他不是民品啊！”

“什么？”是Jack。

“领袖不是……”Ratchet解释道，由于系统刚从崩溃中恢复，他的声音依旧破碎，“但Orion Pax……曾是。”

“我的天哪，所以你是说Megatron有了Optimus的孩子？”Miko惊叫起来，随后便听到大厅里传来沉重的嘎吱声，领袖关上了自己小小的私人舱室的门，把自己锁在里面。

#

“你……认为Megatron告诉过……Orion吗？”一个循环之后人类都离开了，Arcee尴尬地向Ratchet轻声问道。

Ratchet停下控制台上的工作，当然他不需要问Arcee指的是什么。这件事在所有人的主程序中盘旋，没人能不去想。可怜的领袖到现在都还没有离开他的舱室，之前Ratchet重写了门锁程序，把门打开了一条缝，刚好能放进去一个能量快和一杯油，又把门关上了。“不，”他平板而肯定地回答，“我不相信Orion会抛下孕育者和他未成形的火种，不管这么做在当时的情况下有多么合理，我——我怀疑在此之前这个火种还没有凝聚到足够的强度让Megatron意识到它的存在，直到我们恢复了领袖的记忆。”

“为什么Megatron会留下它？”Arcee声音紧绷，“如果他根本不想让Optimus知道，为什么还要孕育他的火种？”

Ratchet深深地叹了口气，“多想这背后的答案不会让人愉快的，这、这很难想象，但……”

她吸了一口气，“你认为他孕育火种只是为了伤害领袖？用它来对抗他？”

“你只是从我们的角度考虑了风险，Arcee，”Ratchet低声道，“但你忘了Megatron是被作为矿工而铸造的，他的妊丨娠子系统被设计来孕育比现在这个质量上大十倍，能量需求上大八倍的，甚至是最大的中层阶级民品火种。我重新看过我们的资料，他的功能基本没受影响，在孕育期间他甚至参加了四次在不同场合的战斗。”

她看着他，难以置信地问：“你确定吗？也许我误会他了，作为——”

Ratchet摇了摇头。“不，这段时期我们偶然收集到了Megatron的一些扫描数据，我从档案里调出来看过，他的火种生成模块已激活，但他足够高大强壮，以至于在一个绝对的水平上妊丨娠的需求对于他的系统而言根本不值一提。只有一件不符合他本人行事风格的事，就是曾有一次他为了避免和Optimus直接肉搏而选择从环陆桥撤退。”

Arcee感到不太舒服，她不得不遏制那些从脑模块里冒出来的关乎情丨欲的想象，而Ratchet也在做同样的事，面色有些扭曲。她是一个中层阶级的军官而不是民品，但即使如此，一想到一个孕育者能独自分离出一个完整的火种，而不需要你为他们做些什么，比如提供能量，更不需要你别的什么支持——“既然如此为什么他不和其他的霸天虎孕育呢？”她问道。

“这曾是他最初论辩中的二十六项申诉之一，”Optimus在他们身后安静地说，他们则转过身来关切地面向他，Ratchet甚至下意识地将手伸至半空想要给领袖提供一些肢体上的安慰，“由于能源不足，为交换利益社会底层的机子会为更强或地位更高的机子孕育，也因此承受着压力。孕育在底层机中不被看作——”他顿了一下，“被认为是低人一等的附属品。回到我们的问题上——”

Arcee能看见领袖极力想要保持自制，但他没再说下去。尽管她自己的发声元件也因同情而收紧，但她仍替他说完了，所以领袖不需要逼着自己继续下去，“为什么他会允许Orion和他火种融合。”

Optimus长久的沉默着，一动不动，最后吐出一个极为微弱模糊的字眼，“我。”

Arcee移开了视线，抿紧嘴唇，Ratchet低下了头。她很难接受这个，但Optimus的确这么说了。“为什么他会和你火种融合，”她的声音低落且不情愿，而领袖轻轻点了下头。

他们一时无言，随后Optimus深吸了口气说，“Ratchet，我需要你评估所有的潜在情形——”他又停下来。

“我会的”Ratchet立即回答道，Optimus微微点头，转身回到他的舱室去了。Arcee则捏紧了身侧的拳头，努力控制着因他的行径而起的愤怒。她不得不担心Megatron会对领袖的小火种做什么，会如何利用它——她的战斗系统已经开始模拟各种荒唐的情形：如果Megatron把这个幼小脆弱的新生火种扔进一次作战行动中去，他连装甲都没有，只拿着一把可怜兮兮的外携式枪支，而周围的霸天虎们正忙着屠杀人类和盗取能量……

她深深置换几次，试图驱散脑海中的影像。当然没有孕育者能够忍受这个，除了——她禁不住想。Megatron已经放任那个小火种独自呆在悬崖边，完全暴露在外了。他没有采取任何行动直到Arcee出现，并拿枪指着小火种。她本可以击中他。她的整个身躯颤抖着。Megatron可能就是故意把幼生体暴露在那儿直到危险降临。

“Ratchet，”她说，“我们该怎么做？”

Ratchet已经又回到了他的控制台上，暂时放下手里的活儿，他面色黯淡，“我们也只能等着瞧了，凡是目击到小火种立即向我汇报。”他止住话，面露纠结，又突然开口，“如果，如果有机会能安全的捕获他……”

Arcee为这个提议而颤抖：将一个小火种从它的孕育者身旁带走？Ratchet同样明白这一点，所以他的肩也塌了下去。“我知道，”他说，声音低沉而羞愧，“但，他快要度过原型机阶段了，可能再过一两周他最终的变形形态就会确定，他已经可以完好无损地离开他的孕育者。考虑到Megatron很可能用在他身上的计划——如果我们不给他一个离开霸天虎的机会，这将会是我们的失职。”

#

“毫无疑问，他们正计划着把你劫走，就像我们曾说过的那样！”Megatron咆哮着，整个甲板都因他暴躁的踱步而震动。从环陆桥中出来时他就已经在怒吼了，一直到拉着Arcturus走进会议室都还没完。

Arcturus低着头，把一长串想说的话憋在发声器里。当时他回身看见那个汽车人拿枪直指自己的胸膛，一阵让火种震颤的恐惧便从芯底爆发。一瞬间他害怕极了，可那只是条件反射，他的低级生存程序开始运行并接管了他的意识进程。但当Megatron出现的那一刻，所有恐惧都烟消云散了；他还没来得及解除接连弹出的警报，就听见另一个大块头汽车人在附近横冲直撞大喊大叫。

Megatron突然转向他。“那么，”他怒喝道，“你对自己有什么好说的吗？知道不遵守我的命令会有什么下场？要是让我晓得是哪个蠢货给了你环陆桥的接入权限，我就把他的身体一寸一寸撕成碎片！”

“没人给我权限，”Arcturus坦白，他不想让整艘战舰陷入恐慌。

Megatron冷哼一声，“闭嘴，Soundwave正在查记录。现在告诉我，是Starscream让你这么做的吗？“

“为什么是他？”

Megatron举起了他的双手，“为了以某种方式攻击我！如果是，我要——”

“不！”Arcturus否认。尽管谋反已经是写在Starscream子程序里的本能，让他锲而不舍地寻找机会推翻现在的上级，但他不会自寻死路。

“那为什么？！”Megatron吼道，“那个汽车人差点就杀了你，你知道吗？”

“这又怎么样？”Arcturus无助地脱口而出，他再也控制不住自己的言辞，而Megatron则对此一脸困惑地盯着他，让他忍不住吐露更多。“这又能有什么影响呢？我永远也不会变得——”强壮、有力、危险、有用、有价值……这些想法迅速列了长长的一个清单，他想停下并从中选一个，但太迟了。Megatron惊讶地定住，转动光学镜向下瞅着他，双臂垂在身侧，而Arcturus则把头埋得更低了。这感觉糟糕至极，如果他没用至少他还不是个负担，他再也无法忍受了。

在经历上一次形态变换后他已经明白这就是现实。在此之前，他还简单地认为这不过是时间问题，他会长大的，他已经比那存在于模糊记忆中初生阶段的自己大多了——那时的他吸吮着触觉感知装置，把装甲弄得脏兮兮的，又或者黏在Megatron那结实、温暖又舒适的肩甲上，学习一切在他感知范围内的东西。而实际上他并没有产生更多的变化，在上一个变换周期，他躺在医官的医疗床上，叹息着有些哀怨地问Knockout，“我还要经历多少个成长阶段？”而Knockout高兴地回答，“别担心孩子，你差不多成了！再过最后一轮你就能拥有一个体面的涂装和其他的一切。”说完便把一些剩下的碎片搬到回收点去了。

Arcturus那时已经能够自己接入数据库，所以他不再问那些让他有不好预感的问题，而是悄悄地溜去了一个没人用过的工作站，就在能源储藏室的旁边，只有他来过。上一次形态转换让他的手上有了更多数据节点，使他更容易找到那个不想要的答案：他把自己的结构资料和塞星数据库进行了几次交叉对比，然后恐惧而清晰地发现——这就是了，他不会长得和Megatron一样大，甚至比不上Knockout。他绝无可能成为一个战士，他甚至得重组全身才能安装一个基本的武器包。

突然间，Megatron极致的保护从令人心安的保证变成了梦魇，因为它永远也不会消失。Arcturus意识到，那个他足够强到可以自己走出去感受世间万物，以及帮助他人的时刻远不会到来，他永远也不能为别人做些什么了，因为他只是个脆弱无用的累赘。

他已经从档案中读过了数不尽的战争记录，尽管那都糟糕而绝望，但最重要的是它们很全面。必须要有一方被消灭，这是从历史数据中得出唯一符合逻辑的结论。只要领袖还出现在战场的另一端，Megatron就会让他的霸天虎们继续这场博弈。如果Arcturus是个汽车人，他也会计划着劫持自己。对于敌方来说，自己是制胜的关键，只要拿枪指着他的头，Megatron就会任由摆布。

所以Arcturus明白为什么Megatron感到害怕，为什么Megatron不想要他离开战舰，只是他不能忍受这个，外面有一整个宽广的宇宙，而他只能在监管下像坐牢一般度过一生。就算霸天虎取得胜利，Megatron还会有无数别的敌人。他明明被赋予了火种，为什么只能拥有这样的机生？可他又觉得提这个问题太过自私，于是只能压下这个念头，也不再提出要下船了。但那天早上在指挥室，他坐在Soundwave旁边，看着他打开环陆桥把一支夺取能量的突袭队传送出去。说实在的他不是有意为之，但Arcturus就是弄明白了它是怎么运作的，一旦他掌握了——他就忍不住想要试试。

于是他试着选了一个偏远的，不会引人注目而且根据记录从未有过汽车人活动踪迹的地方，这给他带来了十分钟的惊喜。他在泥土与岩石之间奔跑，这里奇怪的地表与报应号上没有一点相似；他触碰那些树木，自由地观察他身边的一切，没有任何阻拦，尤其是当他找到一处制高点时，那景色真是棒极了——而他不被允许拥有这个。他知道现在应该回报应号，汽车人目前应该身陷能源争夺战，但他们也可能派人监视环陆桥的活动。可一想到要回到那个永恒的监狱里去，他就灰芯丧气。于是他干脆原地坐下，不想起来也不想动。

所以这就是为什么一个身形比他还小，但是以军品等级武装（除非接受可能让自己处理器爆炸的全面改造，否则他永远也不会拥有这种武装）的汽车人能差点不费吹灰之力把他绑架。如果她成功了，那、那么Megatron最好屈服。他会安全的，除非他也被粉碎。

“我很抱歉，”Arcturus轻轻说着，声音模糊，“我不，我不想给你添麻烦，我不会再离开战舰了。”他只能接受，他不得不接受。

Megatron仍旧站在那，然后突然以一种深思熟虑的语调说，“我从没想过你会有认知缺陷。我知道你想继续我的事业；即使在战前我也不曾向谁有过多的解释，所以告诉我，你是怎么想出形态决定功能这种荒谬胡话的？”

Arcturus无助地抬头看着他，“可、可这是你自己说的！任何汽车人都能、能绑走我！无论何时！我阻止不了他们！”

Megatron的光镜依旧因愤怒而睁大，“因为你还只是个弱不禁风的小机崽子，而且蠢到敢不做任何保护措施就在外面闲逛！”他咆哮道。“如果我也蠢到连个大范围扫描仪都不带就跑到敌人地盘上随便哪个普通的基地里去，他们一样能想办法把我拿下！”

“停！这根本不是一回事！你知道这不是！”Arcturus喊了回去，“我不傻，我知道你在评估任务时用的战术守卫模式！但又有什么法子我能采取来尽可能保护我自己吗？”

Megatron顿了顿，皱着眉继续，“你是怎么搞到守卫——不重要！答案是你不知道，因为你还没定型，你也没有开始战斗训练——”

“可你几乎把Flipwing撕碎了，仅仅因为我拿了他的枪！”

Megatron不自在的抖了抖，“因为你还没有准备好”他厉声说，“你差点打断自己的腿！”

“但我根本没有可以连接武器的地方！”他近乎绝望地向Megatron展示自己的双手，他多么想相信Megatron，可这没有任何意义。“我以后也不会有这些连接点，我没有精准定位模块，我的功率甚至不会超过民品的基准线！所以求你了！别，别再骗我了！我不能——”他的声音破碎，垂下头紧紧地闭上了光镜。

在漫长而沉重的寂静之后，Megatron伸手按住了他的肩膀轻轻向后推，让他抬起头来。他的光镜雪亮，并用一种Arcturus从未听过的，不似以往凶狠的声音说：“我告诉你，连接点、功率以及各种功能模块，这些东西都无关紧要。只有一件事，一种品质，能够成就一名战士，那就是他的意志。”他取下他的融合炮，把它重重地扔到房间另一端。Arcturus惊了一跳，盯着那个武器好一会儿才回过头来。“你认为我与生俱来就带着它吗？”Megatron又问，并取下了自己的肩甲一个接一个扔了出去，让它们发出铿锵的噪音，露出自己肩膀的关节和原生质。“看看我，曾经那些矿场的监工把我当作廉价苦力，想要在黑暗中奴役我的一生直到我系统崩溃，身体碎成一堆废渣。Knockout每年要给我换很多部件；我的膝部轴承每十年报废三次，如果超过一塞年不进行大修，我就该散架了。你现在却有胆子跟我抱怨你的功率？”他又抓着Arcturus摇晃着，连齿轮都晃得要掉下来了，“如果我能从卡隆杀出自己的路，然后击垮议会统治霸天虎，那你也能找到法子去做你的观光而不被个汽车人的侦察兵打成渣！而且你能，因为如果你可悲到没法在一年内自己解决这个问题，我就会把你随便扔在什么地方，让量产机拿着武器追着你跑，直到你做得到为止！”

Arcturus登时泪如泉涌，他扑进了Megatron的怀里颤抖着，终于放松下来。过了一会儿，他感到一双手臂如摇篮般环住了他，让他沉溺于一个可能再也不会经历第二次的温暖怀抱中。Megatron长叹一口气，循环系统在他胸甲下沉稳作响，他轻抚Arcturus的头雕，利爪滑过他的头盔。“傻小子，”他说，低沉共鸣的声音显示恐惧和愤怒已从他的系统中消散。

“我很抱歉。”Arcturus低声回应。

“不会比那个放你一个人去这趟疯狂远足的家伙抱歉，”Megatron明显没放过这个问题，“那么，告诉我他是谁？”

Arcturus最后抽了抽鼻子，擦干脸上的清洁液，退后了一步，“没人，我和你说过了！我自己打开环陆桥的。”

“环陆桥可不是你随便按几个按钮就能打开的！”Megatron打断他，“导航系统需要精确定位程序的校准——”

“这个星球现行的自转状况，和报应号的相对位置，这个星球的磁场以及它的卫星、恒星和自身之间引力变换，“我看到Soundwave怎么做的，然后我就学会了。

“然后呢？”Megatron咬着牙继续，眯起了他的光学镜，“它还需要一个高级军官的密钥。”

Arcturus愧疚地扭了扭，刚好这时Soundwave敲了敲门，悄无声息地走了进来。“那么，”Megatron转而问他，“是谁解锁的？”

Soundwave把记录展示给他看——正是Megatron自己的密钥。他盯着它，又看了看Arcturus。“我——我可能不小心，复刻了它。”Arcturus虚弱地回答。

“复刻了它。”Megatron的声调毫无起伏。

“我在你给我的便携式操作台上装了个示踪器，”Arcturus嚅嗫着，“我曾让你用它登入内部档案库，因为我想看那个关于七个角斗士的传说。”

Megatron打断道，“那是两个月前，你连四肢都没有。”

Arcturus耸耸肩，“那时我也没什么事可做。”

“所以就顺便偷了我的密钥？那能让你接入这艘船上所有的系统，你能——”Megatron停下，又猛地提高音量，“所以是你动了那些无人机吗？”

“呃……”

“你拿它们做什么？”

“我、我和它们玩了抛接球，因为大家都很忙！”Arcturus立刻回答。

“抛接球。”Megatron点头，这答案不出他所料，“你是不是在安保机库玩儿了？把里面的东西都挪走，还在墙上留下那些神秘的凹痕？”

“因为那是能用的地方里唯一够大的？”

“看得出来，”Megatron沉声说道，他的光镜又亮了起来。“然后你用我的密钥登陆，用了大量时间让中心伺服器生成替换数据，插入到监控系统来掩盖你的行径？”

“你——”Arcturus吞咽了一下，“你会惩罚我吗？”

“不，”Megatron回答，“我会给你很多事做。”

#

尽管Arcturus还是不被允许出去，但这已经不是问题了，因为他完全没那个时间。Megatron把他交给了Soundwave，而情报官便又立刻把大量的数据分析工作交给了他。这很有趣，但也充满挑战。经过几次尝试之后，Soundwave又传给他一些来自铁堡数据库只破译了一小部分的加密数据，让他试着解决剩下的，这对他而言是几乎不可能完成的任务。

Arcturus花了整天的时间解开了另一小部分，是关于一个藏在地球上的音频谐振器，就像寻宝游戏一样。Megatron突然从身后出现，把不情愿的他从操作台上拎起来去充电，不顾他的喊叫和伸长了去拿控制面板的手。

“作为一个战士，你需要知道自己的极限。”Megatron坚决地说，并把他的手按在胸前。而蜷缩在Megatron的温暖之中，Arcturus也不由地咕哝着赞同。在脑模块停止思考那些谜团之后，他快速陷入了充电状态。

第二天早上在他摄入自己的能量时，他实在忍不住抱怨了一下，“这几乎不可能，”他说，“Soundwave连点儿提示都不给我！他就让我在那些数据上埋头苦干一整天！”

Megatron哼了一声，“才一天你就要放弃了？”

“好吧，我确实弄完了一些，但这些数据的每一部分都不相同！”Arcturus说，“破解一个不会给你任何关于其他部分的启示，哪怕它们紧紧相邻，我觉得这不太公平！——怎么了？”

Megatron眯着光镜看他，“你已经破译了一部分。”

“是的？”Arcturus回答道，“如果你给我答案我可以检查一下，但我很肯定——”

“我们并没有答案！我们已经花了近两千塞年来破译这个数据库。”

Arcturus惊讶地张大嘴，“但——但那些已经被解码的部分从哪儿来的？”

Megatron在开口之前略微绷紧了身子，“我们暂时从一位专家那里得到了帮助，但他不会再来了。现在告诉我你找到了什么。”

“一个坐标，一个藏在地球上的音频武器的坐标。”Arcturus心不在焉地说，他已经在想着怎么追踪到关于那个专家的记录了。

但很快他又转移了注意力，因为Megatron要他把坐标发出来。当Arcturus建立好数据连接时，Megatron把Soundwave也加了进来，“我们已经找到另一件神器，立刻把它拿回来。”Arcturus隔着桌子看着他，仍觉得不可思议，“等等，这是真的？”

“当然是真的，”Megatron说，“在我们远征前不久，我们从铁堡档案馆的废墟中找到了议会的机密数据库，并得到了这些数据。它们记录了一些地点，是关于那些不想让我们发现而被汽车人藏于此处的武器和遗物的。”他吃掉了自己三个能量块中的最后一个便起身离开了，“继续完成你的任务。”

Arcturus一脸空白的坐着，然后猛地站起来跑向了操作台。Soundwave早走了，似乎这任务非常重要。一切都是因为Arcturus解开了那一小部分数据。他拿了所有的材料之后又一头扎进了工作中，他的程序已经运转起来，把尽可能多的加密数据挤进脑模块里，他会竭尽全力以最快的速度，把每一句破译出来。

他已经完全忘了那个Megatron提到的专家。

#

Optimus知道Ratchet一直在监视，其他人也都关心着那个小火种。但几个月来他一直没有出现过，而霸天虎都采取过好几次行动了。Optimus和汽车人们尽可能的打击虎子，甚至主动发起突袭向Megatron挑衅想让他现身。

“也许这就是一次试验，而Megatron受够了这么折腾。”Arcee推测。Optimus试着说服自己，但这很难。Megatron无所顾忌，坏事做尽，就他以往的斑斑劣迹而言这都不算什么，而且Optimus也想不到Megatron孕育一个小火种还会有什么其他动机。以前即使知道风险很低，Megatron也不会选择冒进，但为什么现在变了，为什么是他的火种？内芯深处Optimus仍绝望地想要相信Megatron依旧……但他做不到。Ratchet才更有可能是对的，Megatron的目的就是想把小火种作为武器。

“我有个主意。”Ratchet突然开口，他们已经有两个星期没有发现任何小火中的踪迹，“再过不久小火种就会转换他的最终形态，而他需要有变形模式才能稳定下来。如果人类同意，我们可以用一个小型间谍卫星来专门定位公共场合的民用建筑。中层阶级的民品在顶部关节有独特的条状图案，通过扫描就可以发现，而他是这个星球上唯一的民品。霸天虎应该不会注意到这个，他们甚至不知道民品的标准，而我们可以利用它。这是我们最好的机会……”他的声音逐渐微弱，所有人几乎同时垂下头盯着地板。

“我们不会绑架他。”Optimus平静地说，大家又抬起了头。“就算Megatron另有图谋，但这个孩子依旧是一个独立的个体。如果他选择留在霸天虎，我们也不能逼迫他，我们能做的就是……给他一个选择。”

“选择，”Bulkhead咕哝道，“你知道老桶头会给那个小火种的脑模块里塞满可怖的废渣，如果他和我们走的太近。”

“我们不会矫枉过正来证明Megatron的话是对的。”Optimus说，“违背自身意志把一个小火种强行和他的孕育者分开，是恶劣的犯罪。”

“把小火种和他的父本分开也好不到哪去。”Arcee接过话，“我明白你的感受Optimus，但Bulkhead是对的。我并不是说我们要违背那孩子的意愿，但当他的生命中充满谎言时他很难能意识到事实真相。依我看，我们应该把他带到这来，和他解释清楚情况，给他几天时间来做决定，而不是强迫他在Megatron怒火中烧地赶来时做选择。”

领袖犹豫了，他能明白Arcee和Bulkhead的道理，“我……会考虑的。”他缓慢回答。“但最起码的——我会给他选择。”

“把他带到这儿来没问题吗？”Bumblebee问道，“如果他还没有决定的话。”

一时没人应声，大家都思考着，然后Ratchet说：“我们在太平洋的一座岛上有个临时基地。发电机还在，而且和这里建立了广泛的数据链接。我们可以连接这里的电脑然后把操作转到那里去一星期什么的……”

仅一天他们就做好了安排，但Optimus对自己这么久以来依旧如此容易动摇而感到愧疚。一旦他们就位，进行他想做的行动就容易多了。内芯深处想要保护小火种是他的本能，如今它变得更加迫切，因为他已经失去了在那孩子更小的时候，保护他以及让他学会自我保护的机会。唯一一次他看见小火种时，他正处于危险之中，而他的孕育者没能照顾好他，对此Optimus的逻辑单元推断出危险产生的原因正是他在小火种的成长过程中的缺失。

但得出这个结论也是出于情感。无论他多么想见到自己的孩子，想和他产生联系，Optimus还是没办法责怪Megatron做出这种决定，他认为让Optimus参与到照顾孩子的事会导致不可能的局面。由于他们的对立，小火种无法和他们两个产生持续的情感链接，而对Optimus来说，用自己的链接取代他和孕育者之间的是极度贪婪自私的行为。只有切实关系到小火种的安危，这种行为才能被接受，如果那孩子真的想要的话。

也许他会。Optimus一想到小家伙会在霸天虎中忍受的冰冷与残酷就禁不住战栗。重新装上领导模块之后，只有零星的与他们为伍的记忆还存在。他 曾试着回忆起关于对接的细节，但只找到一些还没被覆盖的破碎片段散落在记忆之中，他瞥见Megatron俯视着他，光镜灼灼发亮，他自己的手抓着Megatron没装融合炮的前臂，他银色的手指闪闪发亮，弯曲着搭在深色装甲上；他依稀记得身侧引擎的轰鸣，沉重的喘丨息。他不愿再想了，尽管消散得只剩蛛丝马迹，这些零散的片段依旧比其他的更伤人。

但被威胁评估系统储存下来关于痛苦和暴力的记忆依旧强烈地警醒着他，尽管当时他们是同盟，量产机们仍会嘲笑他，想要伤害他。而一个小小的，中层阶级的民品，一个他们所仇视和想要摧毁的典型，除了当人质对他们而言毫无用处——他们还有什么不会做的吗？Megatron的意愿是他们唯一的限制。而他已经做过这种事了，他把脆弱的小火种独自留在危险之中，暴露在属于敌方阵地的外星球上。

几天前，在那些可怕的想象还没冒出来时，Optimus还为他的判断摇摆不定。在需要全神贯注的时候这件事不断让他分心。显然他已经为霸天虎们破解了太多铁堡记录，而他们还想要更多。目前汽车人唯一能阻止他们盗取这些危险遗物的方法就是持续监控环陆桥活动，并在中途截取它。他们完全不能松懈：霸天虎的搜寻行动以不可预测的间隔展开。每一个充电和修整的机会都是弥足珍贵的，Optimus不可能一边想着小火种在报应号的走廊里被机殴打，或他小小的身躯被Megatron残暴的魔爪抓住的情景，一边还保持高度警惕。又或是如果Arcee击中了小火种——这个发自肺腑的可怕念头让他克制不住想对她大发雷霆，尽管这完全不是她的错。他无法忍受，但又无能为力。

一周后Ratchet前来向他报告：“我们发现他了，他有了……一个地面巡航载具模式，速度很快。他正和Knockout还有一个汽车兵行驶在安第斯山脉一片宽阔的无人区。我们还发现了一些空中掩护，Megatron有可能跟着他们，但是……”他传送着数据，而Optimus立刻看到了机会：车队前进的方向上有一个连接着三个峡谷的狭窄关口。Bulkhead、Arcee和Bumblebee可以通过环陆桥到达中间的峡谷截住他们，把小火种分离出来，他肯定会逃向两侧峡谷中的一个；Optimus则通过环陆桥到他背后去，然后和他谈谈，如果一切顺利的话。

小火种无疑会受到惊吓，如果霸天虎们不小心他还可能在交火中受伤。甚至被虎子们的装甲弹飞的螺栓都会伤着他，这是个小但实际存在的风险。在开火的那一秒Megatron就会赶来，所以他们可能说不上一分钟的话。除非Optimus做好准备捉住小火种并把它临时转移到其他地方去，不然这次行动就得不偿失。而且比起其他什么地方，干嘛不选这个已经准备好房间和能量的临时基地呢，也许这能让小火种轻松一点——

他把头埋进手掌中，不禁感到自己正走上歧途。

Ratchet把手搭在他的肩上。“Optimus，”他说，“是我们的本心让我们区别于霸天虎。如果你不这么想，你就不再是你。需要我替你召集大家吗？”

Optimus深深地置换一下，点点头。

“那我们就行动吧。”Ratchet说，“你去把小火种带到临时基地，我会在那和你们碰头，免得他把涂装刮花了。我们会让他冷静下来，和他解释情况，然后告诉他只用待在这儿三天，让他能了解我们，然后自己决定是留是走。Bulkhead会把时限告知Knockout，所以Megatron能知道我们是不会强制扣留小火种的。”

Optimus颤栗着，一阵绝望的渴求洗刷过他全身。这次行动不会花太多时间，大概从现在起过十五分钟，他……他就能和自己的后代说上话。一个脱胎于他自己的火种的全新生命。“你……确定吗，”他再次询问。

“确定，”Ratchet回答，“可供选择的方法都很糟，领袖。我们对小火种在霸天虎的待遇一无所知。即使他们不想刻意伤害他，但暴力残酷就是他们的本能。而且他们没有任何关于民品成长的经验。我想和他建立连接，不为别的就只是做个标准的医疗检查。”他拍拍肩膀站了起来，“任务开始了，Optimus，去环陆桥吧。”

释怀于这个决定，他神经电路中数以千计的滞涩终于解开。Optimus立即起身，轻声向他的老朋友致谢，并大步向环陆桥走去。Arcee、Bulkhead和Bumblebee已经集结完毕。Arcee以自己的方式向他露出安慰的微笑——在他放下心事后才突然意识到一直以来她有多么痛苦和愧疚，以及能够补偿他和小火种让她多么高兴。他轻轻把手搭在她的肩上以示感激。

“汽车人，出发。”

#

Arcturus很害怕，但Megatron已经教过他了：即使威胁只是一个渺小的人类拿着原始的武器，他要做的还是逃跑，以及相信Megatron会带他回去，他一直以来都是这么做的并且效果良好，直到第二个环陆桥贴着他的脚后跟打开，一阵引擎咆哮的声音让他警铃大作，然后Optimus Prime出现在他身后。他加足每一升马力狂飙而去；他曾专门扫描了一个他能加载的最轻量级的载具，让他一开始也确实甩开了领袖，但之后几枚导弹从他头顶飞过，他本来能够完美地追踪导弹的轨迹，直到它们击中了一公里外两侧的峡谷，把一切弄得一团糟。

现在他字面意义上的无处可逃，而领袖还在加速追赶。“请停下来，我有话和你说。”他在他身后传讯，“我知道你很害怕，但我不会伤害你。”

这对Arcturus而言太疯狂了，尽管部分脑模块想要弄清缘由，但基本上他还是专注于接下来该他妈的怎么做。“那就离我远点儿！”他大吼回去并猛烈地催动引擎，可实际上却减了点速，让这看起来像是领袖快要追上他了。汽车人在足够靠近的时候开始变形，此时Arcturus却突然向峡谷地面发射爪钩并加速到极限，绕着连接点来了个漂移式掉头，以他最快的速度向反方向冲去。

糟了，领袖想着，然后一把抓住了Arcturus还没来得及收回的爪钩，猛地把它套在了一个滑轮上并把他拉了回来，天杀的他这么做的时候只用了一只手！而另一只手一枪开在了前面的峡谷上。

唯一的好事就是Arcturus和领袖靠得足够近了，让他有机会用灭火剂泡沫糊他一脸，趁他看不见时收回自己的爪钩。但Arcturus却做了一件他能想到最不可思议的蠢事，就是他直直地向领袖加速度，企图撞翻他。

而领袖的光镜之中有一种热意。当他清开眼前的泡沫时，Arcturus只在一米之外了。没有冷漠地放任他撞上自己的腿，领袖大叫一声“不！”然后整个身躯向路边扑去，Arcturus也因此能完好无损地从他右边驶过，没把自己撞扁，反倒是领袖自己滚了好几圈。这比Arcturus的计划有效得多。

但还是没什么用——Arcturus的逻辑单元联想到之前领袖说的不想伤害他，他的数据库也显示大部分汽车人都不擅于撒谎，这么做会令他们困扰。所以如果领袖没有骗他，而且是认真的——

好吧，反正Arcturus也没有别的啥办法了，他只能试一试：他转身又回到领袖身边。领袖却又一次退开了。“停下！”他说，“我装甲的强度比你大得多。你以这种速度撞上来会受重伤的！”

“跳熔炼池去吧！”Arcturus咆哮回去，拐上另一条路。“你以为我在乎吗？我宁愿变成炉渣也不要被你利用来对付Megatron！”他全速开溜——而突然间环陆桥的冠状光芒径直出现在他面前，他根本来不及减速就穿了过去，并从一个巨大石室的一端滑到了另一端。他的轮胎摩擦地面发出尖锐噪声，在撞上石壁之前堪堪刹住了车，而且——而且他感觉不到——

“Megatron!”他尖叫，恐惧烧坏了他的回路让他失去了理智。他变形，疯狂地环顾四周想找到——找到任何东西，离开的路，我在哪儿，Megatron在哪儿——

“等等！没事了，冷静一下，没人会伤害你。”一个汽车人伸出手靠近他，个头没有领袖大但足够了，Arcturus抓过他能够着的最近的东西整个扔了过去，把他打倒在地。

Arcturus跌跌撞撞地退后，他的整个身体都在发抖，他的神经网络疯狂的想要接上那个断开的链接，现在那里是一片恐怖的空白。Megatron、Megatron、Megatron，他崩溃地一遍又一遍呼叫，但无人应答，他现在满脑子都是环陆桥，回去，他摸索向前，即使逻辑单元告诉他“这行不通”，但他可不管，他要回去——

一双手突然环住了他，轻轻地搭在他身上，一个低沉深邃的声音安抚道：“嘘，没事了，没事了，小家伙。我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我在这里，我不会让你有任何事的。”尽管他部分意识在尖叫报警，但这触碰和声音触及了他系统深处的休眠节点，带来一阵抚慰和冷静的释然。虽然它没有消除恐惧，但能让他心安；他在这个怀抱中无助地哭出了声，瑟瑟发抖，直到理智回归才猛然退后，抬头看着——Optimus Prime，他正带着一种深切悲伤的关怀俯视着自己。

“搞什么鬼。”Arcturus盯着他说。

“我是Optimus Prime，”实际上领袖不用解释自己是谁。

“也是你的……父本。”

#

翻涌的情绪反应让Arcturus措手不及，但无须理智的的怒气最先浮上了芯头——为什么我这么小！

“这不是我本来的形态，”Optimus解释，“我曾是铁堡的档案管理员——”

“所以就是你解码了那些数据。”Arcturus平板直接地说。

Optimus愣了下，“是的，”他缓缓开口，“你在——你已经为他们破解了吗？”

“没，”Arcturus回答，他可是有完美的谎言模块。“我不被允许接触这些敏感数据，但我看到Soundwave在做这些事。”

眼下的情况让他不太舒服：断开的连接还在等待Megatron的信号，可那里现在仍是一片可怕的空白，而且他也清楚不能指望汽车人会让他发送消息。但至少不用担心最坏情况，领袖不会伤害他的；实际上Optimus正想和他建立完整的父本连接，但他拒绝了。几小时后，Arcturus建起一个虚假的交互界面来应付他的父本，并成功让领袖锁定了它，这样他就能忽略掉连接系统不间断发出的质询警报。做完这一切后，领袖颤抖地伸手搭上了他的背。即使处于伪装之下的系统只能感受到如此微弱的连接，Arcturus仍情不自禁地为此感到欢喜。

但他不傻，他已经拥有和Megatron之间的孕育者连接，再接受来自Optimus Prime的父本连接无疑会让他接下来的机生一片灰暗。联系不上双亲中的随便哪个于他已是家常便饭，而且大概率他们中的一个还会去干掉另一个。所以他对Optimus想要尝试的举动感到愤怒，这怒火最终在其他汽车人出现并向他解释整个计划时，成功地从其他情绪中脱颖而出——大概就是他会和他们在一起生活三天，然后他就会发现他们真是棒极了，并且决定切断和孕育者的连接背叛霸天虎，自愿留下来。

尽管气上芯头，他仍保持着微笑，低垂下光镜并磕磕绊绊地说：“但——我不明白你为什么——想要我，我的意思是——我只是个，”他比划了下自己，而汽车人们纷纷俯身安慰他，因为糟糕的霸天虎不重视没有战斗能力的机不代表他们不，他们能看到民品的价值。Arcturus的生活应当美好又充实，至少不用他在孤立无援的情况下和任何机战斗。Ratchet也诚恳地告诉他自己是如何在基地里工作的，以及除了情况紧急他也不会单独行动。

“但我连这都做不到，”Arcturus很失落，“我甚至保护不了我自己。”

听到这个，Arcee拍了拍他的肩膀坚定地说，“听着孩子，体型不是一切，依我所见你速度很快。Ratchet，你能调整一下我的战斗程序，让它更适合Arcturus吗？”Ratchet思索了一下表示同意。于是三小时后，他们交给他一个加载了超赞的高速作战程序的数据包，这和他以前在霸天虎数据库中看到的完全不一样，更比他自己设计的好上十倍。

Arcturus真诚地道了谢，并请求Arcee和他练练手；她基本上把他玩得团团转，但到训练快结束时，他就是刻意为之了：只要能得到一点Arcee的实战信息，他就能利用Megatron和Soundwave教他的分析流程反推出她的整个作战程序，所以现在与她的对抗中，他能多少提前规避一些锋芒。随后，其他的汽车人们让他坐在一旁观看了他们长达数小时的训练，他也因此几乎摸清了所有人的战斗方式，介于他们都有相同的基础，也许过去的中层军官都是这么做的。他想，至少在很长一段时间内他都有机会避开他们中的任何一个了。

一切都刺激而有趣，而且一直以来大家也对他十分友善。这不太妙，因为还没过多久他就生不起气了。Arcturus也慢慢意识到这是因为他们相信他会和Megatron一刀两断。这是他们的一厢情愿：他们如此迫切地希望他能离开Megatron，以至于让他们对可能性的判断都受到了影响。他们都渴望这样的结果，不仅仅是提供了父本编码的Optimus。

Optimus亦是如此渴望他能留下，如果他不小心让领袖知道自己其实并不愿这么做的话，Arcturus会为此难过的。在领袖身边很难不喜欢上他，他的气场总是沉稳冷静不带一丝暴虐，不像Arcturus所见过的任何人，无论是汽车人还是霸天虎；靠在他身上晒太阳的感觉真是太好了。但Optimus也总是充满了痛苦的悲伤，狡猾的是每当Arcturus接近他时那悲伤就躲了起来，而一丝丝快乐悄悄探出了头，毁掉Optimus这一点小小的幸福实在不是个好主意。

可这终究是一个在他和Megatron之间的选择，但他甚至没法选。Arcturus不想做选择，并且一想到这个就来气，因为Optimus正试着让它变成一个抉择，却不给Arcturus是否接受的权利。他擅自决定了Arcturus会和他们一起待三天，却不曾想过这样的分离让他和Megatron怎么想，尤其是如果Arcturus在经历过一切后真的改营换阵，又会对Megatron造成怎样的影响。Optimus并不关心，Megatron为他孕育但Optimus不在乎。这感觉就像Megatron是一个——能够生产火种的容器而Optimus得到了他，因为他足够强大能得到他的身体，也有足够的温暖与爱能得到他的芯。

好吧，公平点来说，这事儿是Megatron自己先开始的，通过声称Optimus完全不重要，以及——因为这个也不曾告诉Arcturus自己的父本是谁。过去他避免提及父本的存在，而Knockout只给了还是小崽子的他一个数据盘，“这有很多生产编码的样本，只是我们还没来得及分类。”对此Arcturus有深刻的印象，他以为一个机就能赋予自己火种——除了Megatron还应该做些什么？Optimus不太可能为此而坚持留下，他甚至没有检查就离开了对接伴侣。

“我欠你的不仅仅是一个解释，关于——你的出生，如果你愿意听的话”那天稍晚的时候，Optimus温和地问他。他们一起摄入了能量，然后围坐在一个巨大的公用桌子前；汽车人们和他说了很多过去他们在塞伯坦上的奇闻糗事，与他在报应号上听过的凶残可怕的故事完全不同——在听他们讲战前的事之前你最好多充点儿电，但除了Knockout，他会兴高采烈地和你讲一堆纯粹的恐怖故事，让你想从他身边落荒而逃。后来这事儿被Megatron知道了，他警告Knockout要么闭嘴，要么就把他的胳膊扯下来。

现在，其他汽车人都起身离开了，留下他和Optimus独处。Arcturus振作起来，“好吧”，这是所有他能说的，并绷紧了情绪磁场。Optimus用一种悲伤而疲倦的声音向他讲述战争的开端，他和Megatron如何从挚友走向分道扬镳，以及Megatron是如何把整个塞伯坦拖入战争地狱的，还有后来他所做的一桩桩恶行。

他不曾了解过这些的事，不是因为Megatron刻意隐瞒，只是他从没提起过；他其实不愿意依赖汽车人的友善与同情，他不是个只会寻求庇护的小笨蛋。但比起扫描档案，亲耳听到Optimus讲述的感觉——不太一样。Optimus经历过一切，而Arcturus并不需要他说明。Megatron曾经一遍又一遍深深地伤害他，还有塞伯坦，最后徒留一片死亡的灰烬。

“那你现在为什么会和他对接？”Arcturus问他，没有抬头。

Optimus顿了一下，有些犹疑地说，“在和宇宙大帝对战时，我失去了很多记忆，详细的我可以给你事件日志。但我忘记了我不再是Orion Pax，我忘记了我和他不再是朋友。而且曾经我、我非常爱他。那时我太羞涩于向他表露情感，但我很高兴……”他没能说下去，“我不知道是谁先挑起的，他或是我，我不记得了，但我清楚我是心甘情愿的，我不明白的是——”他深吸一口气，“我不明白他为什么用我的火种孕育后代。他从未告诉我他，我甚至不知道这个新生火种的存在。这就是为什么我会采取这种方法。我希望你知道，Arcturus，我绝不会让你承受这样的危难，如果……如果我没让你感到痛苦的话。”

Arcturus明白了，“你认为……你认为他想利用我来对付你。”

“我——害怕会这样，”Optimus说，“我不是在控诉什么——我没有证据能证明他的企图，但我……有理由相信这种可能性。”

终于，该死的，Arcturus搞懂了他的意思。Optimus错了，但他情有可原。Arcturus也想不通为什么Megatron会选择给Optimus孕育。能成为侍奉Megatron的父本是报应号上每个机的荣耀，如果他选了他们中任何一个，Megatron就不需要受一个数据分析员的拖累，而是得到一个战士了。这不是Megatron想法，却是Optimus认为他所想的。此外，尽管Megatron没打算卑劣地利用Arcturus，事实上这还是会伤害Optimus，事到如今，Megatron为什么不下更狠的手呢？由此他很容易得出更疯狂的结论——Megatron会伤害Arcturus，就是这个念头让Optimus决定把小火种从孕育者身边带走，并试图切断他们的连接。

一个又一个可怕的想法在他们之间无尽地盘旋，无处释放。Arcturus瑟缩起来，他很受伤。他正处在一个可怕闭环的中央，看着他俩互相追逐，看着Megatron破坏征服而Optimus充满痛苦，如果他任由Optimus继续让他感受这个，他就会永远地被困在这个环中。

他闭上光镜，低声问道：“你真的想让我相信你吗？”

Optimus僵硬地说，“Arcturus——”

“你和我讲了很多，”Arcturus打断他，“你告诉我Megatron有多恐怖，这百万年来你如何与他战斗，然后你认为他会伤害我，以至于你决定把我抓走来给我一个自己选择的机会。但我如果不想走这个所谓正确的道路，你会放我走吗？”他尖锐地笑出声并摇了摇手，“你把我带到了你的基地！三天之后，我就能收集足够多的情报传给Soundwave，让他找出确切的坐标。当然，那时候你必须放我走。”

“不，这——Arcturus，这不是我们的主基地，”Optimus说。虽然这一点Arcturus早发现了，但他还是警惕地抬头望着Optimus。“这是一个废弃了很久的前哨站，我们专为这次的事而重新使用它。”

Arcturus眼中的怀疑几乎化为实质，他伸手指向操作台，“你这里有大范围监视器和通讯系统。”

“我们和主基地电脑之间建立了完整的双向连接，”Optimus解释，“我们人手不多，还要为保护人类和抵抗……霸天虎任何潜在的报复而保持警惕。”

“哦。”过了一会，Arcturus才垂着头应声。

“我向你保证，Arcturus，”领袖温柔地说，“如果你选择回到霸天虎和威震天身边，我们不会阻拦你，如果——”他颤抖着停住，又用破碎的声音继续，“如果现在你觉得太难受，如果你——我们会立刻放你走。我不会——我不会强制你留下。我只希望——你给我们一次机会。向你展示一个——不同的道路，以及汽车人与霸天虎之间的真相。”

Arcturus沉默了一会儿，开口道，“我现在就想走。”

“很好。”Optimus低下头沉声回答，痛苦是如此鲜明的充斥着他的磁场，以至于让Arcturus想收回之前的话。但他没有，他跟着Optimus走向控制台,看着他激活控制打开环陆桥，然后向他指明去路，没有抬头。“它能带你回到我们发现你的地方。我们和Megatron说过会把你送回那里，他肯定派了人在那里看着的。”

Arcturus径直走向环陆桥，直到足够靠近能感受到它辐射在自己装甲上的细碎触感。他停下，深深置换一口气，然后转回身。领袖仍站在控制台边，处于极度痛苦之中。“你的确说话算数。”他说，然后Optimus抬起了头，他的光镜湿气氤氲，两道细细的清洁液痕迹从面甲上滑下，一种绝处逢生的希望从脸上闪过。

“是的，”Optimus的声音近乎飘渺，“我说话算话，Arcturus。”

Arcturus点了点头，从环陆桥边退开几步，仰头说，“我会，我会再待两天，但不代表——我会待更久。”他补充道。

Optimus轻轻叹了口气，关闭了环陆桥，“谢谢你——给了我一个机会。”

Arcturus扭开头，简短地回答，“别谢我。”他认真的。

第二天早上他搞到了Optimus的密钥，和用在Megatron身上的方法相同，除了没把七个角斗士的故事作借口，取而代之他假装想要了解一些关于历代领袖的野史。看着Optimus完成深度数据检索很不简单；他的手有点太大了，所以数据节点之间分得很开，而他也想出了解决多指操控问题的方法，这就像在看Arcturus自己工作。这是第一次他从别人身上看到了自己的一部分。也许不是，因为在Optimus打字时，他瞧见自己在控制台上的倒影，他的表情诚挚而充满兴趣，完全不像一个是正盘算着从内部中伤对他掉以轻心的领袖，而Arcturus肯定这来自Megatron。

几小时后，他不受监视地登入了基地电脑约十五分钟，打开了一个简洁的窗口。他连接上了他们真正基地的主电脑，在后台打开一个通讯频道并快速上传他所获得的一切情报：汽车人的密码，地球之外的前哨，战斗程序，他们获取能量的地点，Soundwave很快会注意到的。他覆盖了传输进程，回到训练毯上蹩脚地按照Arcee的程序做起了锻炼——在任何人来到这屋子之前。

领袖和汽车人们总是带着温暖与爱陪伴他。这很棒，除了单独和他们中的一个人相处的时候，他们会无言一阵，然后开始向他讲述又一个关于霸天虎的恶行，一般要么是Megatron自己干的要么是他授意的。Arcturus没有制止他们，因为这能让他们觉得指责他的孕育者是怪物好像没什么问题。可实际上对此他很想说些什么，即使不能完全反对他们的观点。

但他说什么都没用。如果这些人能从霸天虎的角度看看自己，如果他们能看到的话，他们早就做了。这场战争持续了几百万年，汽车人们已经做出了自己的决定，而Megatron和霸天虎也一样。Arcturus看不到任何方法能让他们改变；他能做的只是找到一个能让自己活下去的方法，并尽可能让它成为一个能让他们活下去的选择。

这意味着一天之后他必须离开，然后告诉Megatron基地的位置，让他把一切炸个干净，他所传出的数据已经让汽车人的主基地完全暴露了。而他们也能明白一直以来Arcturus都是个霸天虎，笑着玩弄了他们后再一刀两断。之后，他们会把他和Megatron划为同类，并为此感到悲伤、愤怒和失望。Optimus和其他人不会再视他为没能挽救的受害者，他只是又一个需要被阻止的邪恶霸天虎，而你曾经却傻到想要去爱他们。这就是Arcturus能给他们的一切，能给Optimus的一切，因为他不会把Megatron交给他们。

#

当晚，Optimus给了他一个有些年头但外形流畅漂亮的数据板，不像霸天虎们用的那种只看功能外表笨重的类型：完美契合他手掌的大小，多了十倍的数据节点，更精准的操作提高了他的工作效率近一倍。

“这曾是我在铁堡档案馆使用过的数据板。”Optimus看着它柔声说，

“这是……如果议丨会要禁止某样东西，就会提前通知我们，让我们预先把它从档案里清除掉。所以我能有机会……这些是Megatron所有作品的拷贝，罗列在一个叫Veratius的假名下面。他的辩论，他早期演讲的视屏录像……”低下头，他的声音微弱下来。

“你们是怎么相遇的？”Arcturus问道，情难自禁的感到好奇；即使知道这不重要，而且这么做会让事情变得更糟，但他就是想弄明白。

“是我联系的他，”Optimus说，“在他被放逐前不久。情报部门开始搜罗他作品的副本，我匿名提醒他已经被监视了。”他顿了顿，沉声继续，“那时候，我想我是在帮他的。我曾经通知过其他一些同样因政&见与议丨会相左而被盯上的人，让他们得以避开更多检查。但他却公开给我回信，甚至毫不掩饰自己的身份，告诉我任何想遏制他声音的企图都不会成功。我想他把我的消息当成了一个威胁，所以……我去了卡隆。”

“那你和他交谈了吗？”在Optimus一语不发好一会儿后，Arcturus急切地追问；他的光镜有些涣散，像是正在接通他的内部视觉数据库。

“是的，”领袖回答，“在他比赛的时候我一直在竞技场的后门等他，直到他出来。我告诉他我是真心实意的，没有撒谎或是想恐吓他。他只是耸了耸肩，说我的帮助不会有用。如果他因恐惧而自觉闭嘴，反而会正中议丨会的下怀，还能给他们省掉很多麻烦。他不会遂了他们的愿，实际上，他打算隔天就在竞技场举行演讲。然后……他冷笑着问我想不想提前看看演讲稿。从那时起我就开始帮他了，誊抄整理讲稿对他而言很麻烦，因为消耗品们一般，没有多少数据节点——”

他的声音再次低落下去，伴随着苦涩的震颤。Arcturus低头看着数据板：其上蚀刻着华丽的最高议会标志，顶端装饰有一个小小的领导模块图案，像是预示着Orion Pax的未来。Arcturus用指尖轻抚这个标志，在Optimus看来这也许是一种虔诚的表现，但实际上这只是在识别他的敌人。

拥有领导模块之前，Orion Pax爱着Megatron，而Megatron可能——也爱着他？至少是千百年后还想和他对接的程度。但Orion选择了——最高议会。两次，他都选择了它而不是Megatron，或是Arcturus。在第二次伸出手时Orion Pax一定知道这里可能会有一个小火种，他也知道如果他离开，Megatron将不得不决定到底是熄灭它，还是独自在没有父本帮助的情况下孕育它。对于大部分孕育者，甚至是Megatron来说，这都别无选择。Megatron此前甚至不知道会怀上这么一个小小的中层阶级机子。他原本可能会孕育一个领袖级的，能将他的系统榨干到平衡锁定的战士，以及万一Starscream又想出了什么鬼点子？总之，Megatron选择的是Arcturus而不是别的任何东西，甚至是他的事业，但Optimus却离开了他们。

“谢谢。”Arcturus说道，并告诉自己设置了提醒果然是有用的。只剩下十二个小时了。他设法得到了另一个访问窗口，并将这个基地的最高安全层连上了数据转储。它们仍以加密形式上传，但Arcturus有把握能破解，只要他回到了报应号上。

剩下的时间里他和所有的汽车人聊了天，尽可能地做到友善温和，以回馈他们丰富慷慨的情感。这感觉真是好的可怕，但更可怕的是他明白现在的每一分每一秒，他都在摧毁再次得到这个的可能。但他不得不，他必须打消所有人对他的信任，无论他要花多少工夫去让他们接受这个事实，无论他们曾多么想相信他。不过他会非常想念这个的。

还剩四个小时，汽车人们都陷入了沉默。他们看着他的目光急切而充满希望，Ratchet冲他微笑，Arcee坚定地向他点头，“我知道你会做出正确的决定。”她柔声说。

随后，在身后的某处，Arcturus不小心听见那个最小的外星人Rafe正和Ratchet说着什么，“嘿，我想我知道为什么Miko的iPhone收不到信号了。”Arcturus没能及时反应过来他们在说什么，但人类主要使用的低效率通讯频率正好被他用来传输数据。

“我不明白，这个数据转储是由Optimus编码的，但他不可能这么做，”Rafe补充道，举起一个小小的电脑给Ratchet看，听到这个，Arcturus就明白自己的伪装露馅儿了。他看着Ratchet茫然空白的脸，迅速盘算起后备计划：他可以引爆之前埋在外墙最薄弱部分的炸弹，然后再扔一个烟幕弹。当爆炸结束后他就大声向Arcee和Optimus呼救，把他们引入滚滚浓烟之中，然后他就乘乱通过不久前他在山腰上挖的小洞逃走

但这个洞显然不够大，而Ratchet大喊着，“Bumblebee，阻止他！”十分钟之后，所有人都站在消散的烟幕中震惊地盯着他，Optimus也在他们中间。

“他破解了五层低级安保，几乎把我们整个数据库全发出去了，”Ratchet的声音颤抖不已，“看起来还有三层更高级的也失效了。我们必须重写我们全部的中级编码层，否则Soundwave就会在一个月内黑掉我们。”

一时无人说话，大家都看着领袖，而领袖则看着Arcturus，“为什么？”他用破碎的声音问道。

他的痛苦——是如此可怖，这比Arcturus能想象的还要糟。他像是被重击，虚假的连接被狠狠撕扯，绝望之中他索性撕扯掉那层虚假的交互界面，在它像爆体一般消散时Arcturus感受到了Optimus因这种痛苦的畏缩，然后他颤抖着起身。“是啊，为什么。为什么我会尽我所能来帮助我的孕育者。你记得吗？你抛弃了一个才分离出小火种的机子。但他是个坏人，所以这没什么。你不得不这么做，就像你不得不把我从他身边抓走然后取代他的位置，击溃他，不是吗？”

“噢Arcturus，”Ratchet苦涩地叹息，然后Arcturus把愤怒的矛头指向了他。

“闭嘴！”他吐了口电解液，“即使现在，你们还自顾自地认为我被洗脑了，可笑的是你们竟然没有一个人问我Megatron是怎么对待我的，其他霸天虎是怎么对待我的。你们只是为自己的所作所为想象一个借口来让自己好受。好，我告诉你们他是怎么对我的。他爱我，他冒着生命危险和所有他在乎的东西来孕育我。他为我骄傲。他从不介意我只是个中层阶级的民品。你们争先恐后告诉我打架不行没关系，但他教我如何战斗，他教我利用身边的一切去取胜。所以当他的敌人，我的敌人，试图伤害我时，我能够保护自己和我在乎的人。”他又转向消沉至极的Optimus。

“这就是你想让我离开的人。我的孕育者。而你却想让我和他一刀两断。你在和我开玩笑吗？除非普莱姆斯从塞伯坦跑出来要我这么做。我不是你。”

他恶毒、疯狂又刻意，因为即使解除了交互界面，他仍能感受到和他藕断丝连的父本连接，而他不能忍受这个。所有汽车人都静默了，因震惊而面无表情。连人类都受到了惊吓，抬手环抱住自己。Bulkhead摇了摇他的大头雕，有些笨拙地问，“我们接下来该怎么做？就这么——放他走了吗？”

“他看过所有的记录，”Arcee艰难地开口，语调如Arcturus所愿的平板。“如果他已经把我们的数据传给了虎子们，他就知道关于Megatron，关于霸天虎的行径我们没有撒谎。”

“听听你自己说的，”Arcturus无法自制，这就是他想要的，但他依旧无法接受。“Megatron干的，霸天虎干的，那你们又做了什么？真搞笑你们的数据库居然没有记录这个。”

他冲着Optimus，“我知道你不怎么关注量产机。但你也许还记得Flipwing，他在制造上有点缺陷，左侧机翼下边缘是弯曲的。我还小的时候发现我能骑在上面，所以每当Megatron不得不把我留在报应号上时，Flipwing就会在船上整天带着我。其他的霸天虎也会照看我，但他——好吧，是最像我父本的家伙。”Optimus颤抖着，而Arcturus深深置换了一口气。“Megatron只交给他一些安全的任务，小型突袭，你们从来都不管的那种，但两个月前——在你们发现我之后——你们对他们也展开了攻击。”他哽咽着，“你甚至都没有记录过他的死亡，我查过了。”

Optimus恐慌地看着他，“但量产——”他喃喃道。

“没有完整的脑功能？是啊，他们就是为此而铸造。但Flipwing还是有感觉的。他想着法子找些能和我一起做的事，这对他很难，但他做到了，因为Megatron不在的时候我总是很沮丧。在我有腿之前我的思考能力就已经超过了他，但他还是会照顾我。而你杀了他，毫不犹豫地。”他环视着在场的所有汽车人。“你们中不止一人有成千上万的杀戮数据，记录在我们的数据库里。Megatron没有夺走你任何东西，”他又残忍地对Optimus补充道。“你亲手杀死了超过五十万的机子，他们不在你的记录里因为你认为他们不算。你把这叫什么来着？哦对了——被普神选中的。好吧，天杀的普莱姆斯，还有他渣的你们全部，你们这帮自以为是的炉渣——”他说不下去了。

“够了，”Ratchet站了起来，厉声说道。

“我很抱歉，Arcturus，对于你失去了——你童年的监护者。但我已经深入研究过量产机的设计长达数千年，并试着扩展他们的认知范围。在个体基础上这几乎不可能，除此以外，我们伤害他们的唯一理由就是Megatron把他们当炮灰扔了过来！如果有任何人该为他们的死亡负责——”

Arcturus无助地大笑，理智走向崩溃。“哦行吧。他们不算是真的有感知，所以没关系，如果有关系，那反正都是Megatron的错，不是吗？够了，事实就是Megatron干了丧尽天良的事，你们也一样，因为这就是战争。我们都在互相伤害彼此直到一方全死光。但我的所作所为，这是你们自找的。如果不是你们绑架了我那什么都不会发生。”汽车人们退缩了，互相看着彼此。“而你们怎么敢，怎么敢假装关心我，怎么敢假装想和我成为朋友，怎么敢和我说话？你们都想要我的孕育者死。全宇宙中你们是我最差劲的敌人。”

他一边哭一边像连珠炮一样地控诉，伤害他们的同时也在折磨自己。他迫切地想要得到安慰，以至于他难以置信它就这么出现了。紧绷的系统一下子放松，一种凶猛的安抚突然出现；他终于得以喘息，带着深刻的感激，然后他意识到——

基地外墙从三个方向被同时爆破，霸天虎们随着烟尘冲了进来。Optimus向前护住Arcturus，大声喊到，“Bumblebee，把孩子带到安全的地方去！汽车人，看住背后——”

Megatron俯冲向领袖，把他拖到地上，然后转向去抓被汽车人围住的Arcturus。他来不及说一个字，就被扔给了悬停在空中的Starscream。副官夹住他的身躯，从山顶一个被仔细开凿出来的洞口飞驰离去。

“Megatron！”Arcturus嘶吼着，“Optimus！”他不明白自己到底想要什么，但Starscream已经开始加速，当他们突破音障直追光速的时候，整个世界都被模糊地抛在脑后。

#

“你应该告诉我的。”关于被汽车人监禁一事，Arcturus回来就说了一句，也只说了这么一句。他又一头扎进破译铁堡和汽车人基地数据的工作中，只是这次他变得安静，甚至不肯把目光从操作台上挪开，但又精确地在每个循环的同一时点停下。他把完成的任务上交给Soundwave，返回了自己的舱室。他不玩抛接球也没在战舰上瞎逛，甚至整整两个星期都没要求过下船。

Megatron知道应该做点什么，但现在还他没有具体的想法。“你想让我杀了他吗？”第二天早上他问Arcturus，看着他喝掉份额精准的能量，甚至不对它的口感或质量抱怨一句。当然了，几千年来Megatron一直试图干掉Optimus，但现在他急切地想要付诸实际。可Arcturus的反应却像被针扎了一样，“不！”他激动地拒绝，并逃回自己的房间关上了门。

这下Megatron拿不定主意了。他有个不好的猜想那就是他可能犯了一个错误。两天之后，Soundwave解析完了涌入他们系统的数据信号，他们现在就可以行动了……但Arcturus功不可没，他有权亲自惩处冒犯他的汽车人；他理应得到摧毁他们防御的荣耀。一开始Megatron用尽了每一分毅力来压制想要不顾一切将他带回的冲动，这是他经历过最艰难的战斗之一；到最后的几个小时他悄无声息地跪在自己的舱室里，痛苦的蜷缩在失去Arcturus连接的地方。

他曾骄傲而坚定地给了Arcturus想要的机会，却忘了Optimus有多么狡诈。Megatron狂怒中用拳头捶向桌子，在散架之前把它揉成了一团。他没有理由忘记，这百万年来Optimus留下的伤疤还在他的的身上，而现在这个该锈死的尾气炉渣竟敢把他的爪子伸向Arcturus。

“但他不想复仇，”当天稍晚，他向Knockout严肃地说，“为什么？”

不同于往常，Knockout这次带着令机不安的认真回答道，“他……不是个低级阶层的机子，他的情绪模块比我们所有人要复杂十倍，而它现在被过度使用了。他回来之后我给他做了全面扫描，现在这个模块的使用功率比他出生时强了十倍。目前他已经能够同时拥有二十种不同的情感需求，它们中很多还可以是相互矛盾的。”

“真是疯狂。”Megatron很惊讶。

“不管汽车人，”Knockout无奈地摊手，“也许他自己能熬过去？”

但医生听起来也不确定，而且一周后Arcturus依然没搞定他脑模块里的东西，最后Megatron要求他坐在一个地方直到想出解决办法为止。“我不想猜，你自己告诉我你想要什么，”他坚决地说，“一次一件事，我们一个一个来。”

他还没舒坦一秒钟，就听到Arcturus哭出了声，“我做不到。”

“停！”Megatron警告他，“你敢说你不能？我告诉过你没有什么是做不到的——”

Arcturus发出一阵剧烈的、不满而痛苦的声音，脱口而出，“我想他！”

Megatron愣住了，重重地坐下，他平板地开口，“你的需求——自相矛盾。”尽管不可理喻，但他实际上很理解这个……一方面Megatron只想把Optimus Prime的脑袋从他肩上扯下来，另一方面他又拒绝不了Orion Pax的靠近，即使用的是领袖的外壳。然而在Orion又一次离开的早上，他发现了这个在体内闪烁的小火种，他也知道应该就这么熄灭它……

Arcturus低下头，“对不起。”他喃喃道。

“你不需要道歉，”Megatron有些不耐烦，“这是你想要的，你想实现就得去找他，但你要是走了，就别回来。”他太清楚这个矛盾，毕竟自己也曾经面临同样的抉择。在议丨会大厅，他抛下了伸手挽留他的Optimus Prime，离开了这个骗局。“你还有什么想要的？”

Arcturus猛然抬起头，光镜灼灼发亮盯着他，“你也想要。这就是为什么你会孕育我，你还——爱着他。”

Megatron冷哼，“不足以让我投降。”

“是的。”Arcturus飞快地表示赞同，然后跳了起来，“我回去工作了。”他又生龙活虎地跑了出去。

Megatron不傻，他立刻就明白了Arcturus一定又想到了什么愚蠢透顶的计划，而且他一定不会同意。问题是，他不清楚这个白痴计划到底是什么。但无疑它至少有一半是出自Arcturus那情感过剩的程序以及与汽车人相处的经历，所以Megatron几乎不可能揣摩出来。他拉过手下的军官，警告他们盯紧Arcturus，并寄渺茫的希望于他们之中的一个能猜出他到底要干什么。但没想到给出的最好结果居然是Starscream的建议，“也许他想到了一种可以改写汽车人脑功能的方法？”

“那他为什么不告诉我们？”Blackarachnia（黑寡妇）指出。

“也可能是他想要改写——我们的脑功能！”Starscream开启他的恐慌模式，然后Megatron恼怒地叹了口气，把这个蠢货揍趴下了。

无可奈何之下，Megatron甚至半是认真地考虑联系Optimus，他自己就有一个过于发达的情感单元，要预测Arcturus的行动应该不是不可能。但经过一番考量，他觉得Optimus可能真的觉得Arcturus是诚心要加入他和汽车人的。尽管Arcturus没说，但他能接触到的东西说明他在基地的活动不受限制。而且即使处在他们的控制之下，过了不到十小时Arcturus就开始发送数据，如果Optimus连这么明目张胆的陷阱都会中招，那他现在也帮不上任何忙。

三天之后Arcturus又溜下了船，而Megatron还没琢磨出来。在他们之间的距离拉远时一种模糊的焦虑从Megatron的脑模块里产生，于是他立即前去查看。可当他走到环陆桥控制台时，Arcturus已经覆盖了路径并销毁了自己的行踪——这小机崽子不知怎么着又搞到了他新的密钥——然后过了五分钟，孕育者的连接又断掉了。Megatron差点乱了方寸，但这次显然是刻意的——该死的Optimus竟然让Arcturus忍受了这么长时间的分离，以至于他现在觉得可以再来一次——所以这就是Arcturus的计划。

他又蠢、又无疑危险至极的计划，所以Megatron还是不可避免地紧张起来。他命令所有的霸天虎翻遍整个星球找到Arcturus；除了Soundwave，他必须得留在总控室。“可是Megatron，我们不可能找到他如果——”Starscream又开始了。

“如果你不闭嘴然后现在开始去找的话！”Megatron冲他咆哮，Starscream便立刻和其他人一块儿开溜。

Megatron跟着他们一起出发，以最高的速度在高空划着十字搜寻整个星球。白痴星球和它白痴单一的环境——地表上几乎没有一个他可以直接排除的位置，更别提地表之下的区域了。绕了三十多圈他都没有发现一点线索，而这时候Optimus在一个低级频道上发出了通讯请求，于是Megatron接通它，并调到最大功率开始咆哮：

“他是不是跟你在一起？！”

“什么？”Optimus说，“Arcturus怎么了？”

噢，他怎么敢说的像是他有错一样。“他怎么了？”Megatron冲他怒吼，“你绑架了他然后烧坏了他的情感处理器！这都是你的错，你个生锈的炉渣！如果他不在你那儿，就别来挡我的道！”

他切断了通讯继续寻找。又绕了四圈后Soundwave传来消息说在三个不同地点发现了汽车人环陆桥的活动迹象：Arcturus第一次被绑架的峡谷，关了他三天现已被摧毁的基地，还有那个他差点被卑鄙小人Arcee射杀的偏远谷地。该死的为什么Optimus觉得Arcturus会去这些——Megatron愣了一下，Optimus认为Arcturus会去其中之一的地方。

Soundwave检查过这几处环陆桥活动的功率读数：它们显示Optimus一个人去了被炸毁的基地。Megatron派遣Starscream、Blackarachnia、Knockout和Breakdown去另外两个地方并命令他们不许引起汽车人的注意，他不希望Arcturus在任何交火中被俘——然后让Soundwave单独把他传送出去。

从半山腰的废墟中飞出，Megatron看到Optimus正站在那儿呼唤Arcturus，他启动了逆向推进器，在半空中变形然后将Optimus砸进了身后的墙里，把领袖的身体当成了刹车。暴怒从他的通风口排出，Megatron还没来得及为那三天的分离而对Optimus下狠手，如果不是现在需要担芯Arcturus，他绝对会亲自报复回来。

但目前这操芯事儿挤占了他系统前端的所有回路。Megatron掐住Optimus的喉咙，却没有激活他的战斗模块，“为什么他会来这里？”他质问，“他在想什么？”

Optimus扳开他的手，也没有激活自己的。“如果他从你身边逃走，”他刚开口，Megatron就一拳揍向了他的脑袋。这不是战斗动作，所以Optimus的防御系统没有及时做出反应避开它；他重重倒下，而Megatron站在他身前气得发抖。

“逃走？”他嘶声道，“我是他的孕育者，你这个长歪了的叉车，他想去哪就去哪！”

Optimus坐在地上抬头盯着他，“你——不会阻止他吗？”

“这可你干的事，”Megatron讽刺地回答，“结果怎么样？你认为我会怎么做？把我的孩子扔进牢房里？”他觉得这个念头简直不可思议，但Optimus茫然的表情显示——“你觉得我会害他？”

“你——把他暴露在Arcee面前。”Optimus的声音微微扭曲。

“他偷了我的密钥从船上溜下去！”Megatron冲他吼道，“就和他这次一样！这就是那个超前发育的小崽子做的！在你想象中他难道是个手无缚鸡之力的软蛋？他是我们的小火种！”

Optimus直起身向他走近一步，光镜旋开到最大，“Megatron，如果你没有——如果你不会——你是，你是说——你会为他而寻求和平吗？”

Megatron停下来瞪着领袖，突然间对Arcturus的计划有了一个模糊而可怕的猜想，如果这就是他想要的——

但他立刻将其抛在脑后，不，Arcturus了解他。“我会为他而死，”Megatron面无表情地说，“如果他想要加入你和你的汽车人，如果他想要你心中的和平——我会以死清除他路上的阻碍。你觉得你在要求他做什么？他不可能同时拥有我们两个。”

Optimus怔在原地，连齿轮都锈住了，脸上露出受伤的神色。过了一会儿他才低喃道，“我想——我以为——”他的声音扭曲，“我——幻想过——”

“我敢肯定，”Megatron开口，“你们汽车人就是喜欢幻想，不是吗。那些你希望成真的事。”他不耐烦地摇头转身离去。Arcturus还不知道在哪里，反正不在这儿，因为这只是Optimus的异想天开。

在他正准备起飞时，他们的连接恢复了，而Arcturus从那堆乱七八糟的控制台废墟背后走了出来。Megatron正要开口吼他，但Arcturus转向了Optimus，“现在你明白了吗？是你想把我当枪使，来对抗我的孕育者。”Optimus猛地退后一步，Arcturus则向前逼近。“来对抗独自为你孕育的机子，”他轻声继续，“你完全没有帮忙，甚至更糟，你在他孕育的时候打了他。”

Optimus以一声细小痛苦的哀鸣作为回应。Megatron困惑地看着他们，说这些也没用，因为Optimus那时候根本不知道。

但Arcturus进一步施压，“你杀了Flipwing。你绑架了我。你想要切断我和孕育者的联系。你有想过——如果你得逞了我会有什么感受吗？想想这要是发生在几周之前；如果Arcee在我定型之前就抓走了我，我会有多么恐惧和孤独。我会同意和你建立父本连接，而当Megatron知道时——他绝不会伤害我，他不会让任何东西伤害我。他爱我，他爱我超过了霸天虎的大业。所以他会做唯一一件能拯救我的事，那就是死亡。你利用我来杀死我的孕育者并取得了胜利。这就是你一直以来想要的？”

“不，”Optimus几不可闻地否认，“不。”

“好，那你为什么这么确定？”Arcturus追问，“你一开始为什么会和Megatron对接？你说你不记得了，但为什么你不记得？”

“什，什么？”

“你为什么不记得？”他继续，“是什么拿走了你的记忆？”

“因为——重新加载了领导模块，我——失去了——”

“领导模块，是的。”Arcturus点点头，好像Optimus给了他什么启示。“你认为，它为什么会摧毁你的记忆？它掌握了你的记忆不是吗？因为取下它之后你就想起了以前，所以它为什么要封住它们？为什么它不想让你记得对我孕育者的爱？在他为你孕育的时候它为什么想要你离开？”

这是一场令人费解的对话，但所有答案都显而易见。领导模块要的是领袖，而不是档案员，因为领袖能赢得战争统治星球，而档案员不会。这需要重写Orion的基础功能，因此与之相关的核心记忆也被覆盖了。谈话的过程他来不及深思熟虑，Arcturus也没有一点怯场的机会：如果在他没有完全脱离原生形态的时候就被汽车人抓走，哪怕只是暂时切断与孕育者的连接都会要了他的命，无论Optimus有多想这样做。

尽管目前的情形很滑稽，但Megatron不想插手，因为确实奏效。他不知道Arcturus用了什么方法，但Optimus看起来马上就要当机了；他四肢僵直，仅靠自己的分散校准系统撑着没有倒下。

Arcturus继续用温和的声音说，“领导模块要你杀死Megatron，这是它一直想让你做的。它不想让你记得你爱他，不想让你记得——和他在一起过，也不想让你记得你与他融合了火种。它只希望你想象Megatron会对我所做的——可怕、疯狂的事，那些孕育者绝不会做的事。是它想利用我来对抗他。”

Optimus一直紧绷着颤抖。

“你觉得这听起来真的是普莱姆斯想要的吗？”Arcturus问他，“像是普神，真正的普神要你这么做？因为我觉得这更像是……议丨会的想法。你能……你能保证他们此前不会对它动手脚吗？”Arcturus顿了顿，声线放得更软，“Optimus——你应该停止为它行动，也许你可以回到我们中来。”

Megatron惊讶地看着Arcturus。他从没有想过Optimus会为此投降。加入他们？因为一些不切实际的幻想——

“我——我不能。”Optimus用破碎而绝望的声音回答，以至于这听起来完全不像一个拒绝。

“你是我的父本，”Arcturus说，“我需要你。这太疼了，我甚至不能正常运转。”他自己的声音都飘忽不定，“我们的连接已经太深刻，你给我留下了如此巨大的影响——”

“我不是这个意思——”Optimus嚅嗫道。

“我不想做这个迫不得已的选择。”Arcturus说道，瞧见清洁液划过了他的面甲，Megatron不由自主上前一步，在他能制止自己之前。“这不公平，孕育者和父本两个我都想要，我——我想——”他大声地哽咽了一下，“我还想要弟弟妹妹。”

Megatron看着他呆住了。Arcturus不可能是认真的——但Megatron随即自己打消了这个猜疑，他们的第一个小火种是如此的成功，而未来很可能有更多，如果Optimus承担起——

这个想法仍旧有些疯狂，可Optimus就站在那里发出痛苦微弱的声音，而Arcturus把他们带到这么远的地方。干脆不做不休，Megatron猛地抓住Optimus的肩膀把他转了过来，Optimus茫然地张开嘴盯着他，被他两手抓住头雕热烈地吻住。他通过复合金属打开了数据连接，Optimus颤抖着接受。靠着自己的意志力，Megatron最终卸下了好不容易给情感单元建立的内部屏障，露出他曾和Orion Pax绑定了一半，现在依然酸楚而生涩的连接点，这么多年来他从未向Optimus展示过，哪怕是在报应号上。

Optimus发出绝望而渴求的叹息——也激活了他的交互节点，Megatron则把自己覆了上去。这个连接比他以为的更坚固，不到一个循环他们就锁定了彼此，而Optimus在他的怀里颤抖，他的，终于是他的，永远是他的。然后Megatron伸出手接住了朝他们扑过来的Arcturus，同时Optimus腾出一只胳膊让Megatron把他也拉进这个拥抱。

#

Megatron花了几天的时间享受胜利，换句话说就是难能可贵地和Optimus对接了近一百个小时而不被打扰。这不是完全的冲动之举：在这段饥丨渴的时光里他又有了一个小火种——这次他感觉到了——并将这个感知分享给了Optimus。Optimus微微叹息，整个身体像两个碰撞的钢梁一样摇摆：这是他屈服前的最后一层抵抗。但之后的六十多个小时那就是纯粹的自我放纵。

是他可承受的放纵，因为Optimus是他的了。Megatron至今不太明白Arcturus是怎么让Optimus跨过那条线的。那似乎是一种深受汽车人喜爱的类似负罪感的东西；Megatron个人从未见过它的用处，而且记不住自己上一次需要大费周章处理它是什么时候，目前这似乎是个不错的主意，在他看见了它能给人带来的巨大脆弱之后。尽管没能全盘理解，但Megatron依旧对这个实质性的结果感到满意。

近百个小时之后，他终于红光满面地从休息室里走了出来。Arcturus在他们共享的舱室里，从桌边给他倒了一杯急需的能量递了出去；Megatron接过它并带着肯定与愉快轻抚Arcturus的头雕，然后接通操作台——Soundwave、Blackarachnia和Starscream对剿灭残存汽车人以及提取地球能量修复塞星一事各持己见，每个计划都是百分之百的成功几率。这几乎无需选择，区别只在于哪个见效更快或是现行阻碍导致的细小风险差异。正当Megatron为此而得意时，Arcturus垮下肩膀轻声说，“你要是实施了任何一个，都得把Optimus逼出紧张症来。”

“什么？”

他冲他眨眨光镜，“任何一个计划都会让他产生难以忍受的愧疚和悲痛。他的脑模块会永远锁死，然后他就会疯掉。”

Megatron顿了顿，“但——这就是我们的行动方针。”他感到疑惑，“他为什么没有一开始就锁死？或者下线。”

“他的情感单元会保护性地拒绝承认你即将采取的行动，直到你真正实施。”Arcturus解释道。

“真是我听过最愚蠢的东西了，”Megatron说，“这种功能有什么用？”Arcturus耸耸肩摊摊手，表了态。Megatron摸着下巴，“好吧，用Soundwave的计划作开端，再找个不会让他疯掉的办法。”

“做不到，”Arcturus回应，“Soundwave计划的基础与之是不相容的。”

“哦，那——就用Starscream的！”Megatron改口，但Arcturus犹疑的表情说明了一切。“有任何计划是有用的吗？”

“没有，”Arcturus想了想，“所有计划都会对汽车人造成沉重打击。”

Megatron无语地瞥了他一眼，“我们和他们在打仗！胜利包括了对他们的伤害，那我们把他带过来的意义又是什么？”

Arcturus抬头睁大了光镜，“我想要我的父本，我想要兄弟姐妹，你不想吗？”

他停住，在战略分析单元警铃大作的同时一个逐渐明了的猜测浮上芯头，这说明Optimus并不是真的选择了霸天虎。他只是来到了第三方立场，不再偏向汽车人或霸天虎中的任何一边，完全围绕着——

Megatron不禁发现自己能够清晰地感知到这个新生火种在他的形成单元里旋转。它的存在已经非常稳固——实际上他有感觉，它现在需要的能量比当时Arcturus已经发育了几周的火种多了大约十倍。很明显这不会是一个中层阶级的民品。不管他怎么想，但这次他可能真的需要Optimus。Megatron把手搭在胸甲上瞪着Arcturus，“你是故意的吗？”

Arcturus看起来完全没有一点负罪感，“你也想他。”

“这不代表我会为他放弃霸天虎的大业！”Megatron嘶声吼道，“我要是愿意，早三千年前就做了！”

“你不必！”Arcturus说，“你只需——调整一下，就足够了。”

“我不可能妥协！”

Arcturus越过他的肩膀看向他身后的私人舱室；Megatron也顺着他的目光回头。Optimus仍疲惫地躺在充电床上熟睡，装甲在昏暗的灯下闪着微光，他低垂着甜美而脆弱的面甲，同时又向外辐射着力量。Arcturus收回视线，“不再是了，不是吗？”

仅仅过了三个天文秒，他的内部运算器就承认了Arcturus实际上是对的。Megatron没想到自己也会有这样的弱点——过去他从未考虑会出现眼下的情景。但真正拥有Optimus是一个巨大的加分项，更不用说未来也许他想有多少优异的后代就能有多少。火种生成单元几乎占据了他最大的系统优先级，所以现在他自己都在遵循自我保护程序——它会消除掉他大部分的低级情绪反应，甚至是愤怒。也因此，他突然间对此很难生起气来，实际上他很快乐。

Megatron面无表情，“如果你不是我的小火种，我会把你的四肢扯下来。”

Arcturus上前蹭着他的胸甲，伸手尽可能的抱住他，通过孕育者的连接传达自己的洋洋得意。“我也爱你。”他平静而满足地说。他当然该心安理得：这个小坏蛋为自己赢得了战争。Megatron有些恼怒地抱住Arcturus并轻抚他的头盔，他不清楚自己究竟是自豪多一点还是惊讶多一点。

FIN


End file.
